


Ceremonies and Commitments

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years away from Earth, Jack and the Doctor decide to return for a dear friend's wedding and love is in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ceremonies and Commitments

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** This is a direct sequel to [_Remembrance_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850263). It would help to read that first, but this **_can_ ** be read as a standalone.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00088y7r/)   
banner by [](http://whogate.livejournal.com/profile)[**whogate**](http://whogate.livejournal.com/)  


  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/0002abbw/)  
**This story is a winner of a Children of Time Award for Fluff.  
** **  
Title:** Ceremonies  & Commitments

**Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta(s):** The wonderful, brilliant, fantastic [perception_filter](http://knm1234.livejournal.com/). Without whom my stories would be sorely lacking. I also need to credit Bart Howard who wrote the song [ _Fly Me to the Moon_ ](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fly_Me_to_the_Moon) which is used in this story.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_ [ Adult], but can be read as a standalone if you read the Author's Notes section called _All you need to know is..._ ****

**Pairing:** Jack/Ten. Also making appearances are Martha Jones-Smith, Mickey Smith, Tish Jones, Leo Jones, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, and some author created characters.  
 **Genre:** Fluffy Romance, (Seriously - you might get cavities from its sugary sweetness.), Non-graphic Slash.  
 **Rating:** Teen, PG-13  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None that I can think of unless you need to be warned about  kissing. Mention of events in _The Shakespeare Code_ , _Blink_ , and _Journey's End_. As well as a mention of events in _Invasion of the Dinosaurs_ from the golden era of the Third Doctor.  
  
  
  
 **DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or a used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T. Davis, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author(s).

 _ **All you need to know is...**_  
1.) Canon until Dr Who's _Journey's End_ and Torchwood's _Exit Wounds_. AU after that. Ianto survived _Children of Earth_ and _The End of Time_ never happened in the Captain!Verse.  
2.) Jack had _**decades** _ loving Ianto before losing him and rejoining the Doctor as his lover.  
3.) Jack and the Doctor share a psychic link called a "merger" that allows them to project images into each other's minds and sense each other's feelings, both physical and emotional. Enjoy!

_Ceremonies & Commitments_

After over five years away they were finally going back to Earth. Jack couldn't believe how nervous and excited he was. He was excited to see Mickey, Martha, and his god-daughter, Francine Rose again. On the other hand, he wasn't sure how his friends would react to him " _being_ " with the Doctor. He had left with the Time Lord only a week after Ianto had died and in this world's timeline he had only been gone a few months. He wasn't sure how _he_ was going to feel being back either.

They had called Martha and Mickey to find out when they would like them to show up. If it had been left to the Doctor, they would've just crashed their daughter's wedding unannounced. Even though it had been Jack who had originally suggested crashing, he actually wanted to spend more time with them all. As it was they'd been invited to dinner at Martha's the night before the wedding. It would give him the chance to catch up and check out the man Mickey deemed good enough for his daughter.

So many things were running through Jack's mind that it startled him when the Doctor spoke.

"How do you want to handle us? You know, around everyone?"

"What?"

"Well, no one knows about **_us_**. And I don't really want them knowing about the merger. They all think you're just my companion." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck which made Jack smile. He thought his lover was adorable when he was uncertain.

"I could always snog you senseless in front of them." Jack sent an image of said snog to the Doctor's mind, making him shudder and roll his eyes.

"Jack," the Doctor said pointedly emphasizing the _K_ sound.

"How about we don't say anything." Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "We don't try to hide it and we don't show it off either. Let them figure it out for themselves." The Doctor just nodded and sent them into the Vortex.

********

The Doctor parked the TARDIS in Martha's back garden. The house was the beautiful old brick home that use to belong to Martha's mother, Francine, before she passed. Almost as soon as they had exited through the TARDIS doors, a whole gang of people came up to them from the house.

The shout of "Uncle Jack" had the Doctor staring as Francine Rose Smith flew into Jack's arms. Jack was busy swinging her around, her flowery sundress swishing through the air. He was saying how much he'd missed her as Martha, Mickey, Tish, and Leo walked up at a more sedate pace.

The Doctor gave Martha a big hug and then shook Mickey's hand.

"How have you been, Boss?" Mickey asked.

"Great Mickey. Things have been great," and the Doctor really meant it.

"Isn't she the most beautiful young woman you have ever seen?" Jack asked the Doctor, his arm still around Frannie's waist in a side hug.

"Well, I think so, but then I'm prejudiced," Mickey said smiling at his daughter.

"Yes. You're the image of your mother at that age." The Doctor opened his arms and she let go of Jack and moved into his embrace. "You're so grown-up. You were just a child last time I saw you."

"I was thirteen." Frannie tried to sound indignant, but she couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry it's been so long since I've visited. Things got... complicated."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." She rubbed her cheek against his chest, inhaling the scent of wool and time.

"How about we all go inside." Mickey tried to steer everyone towards the house. "Martha made tea and put beer and cold drinks on ice."

"Tish and I have just started making dinner." Martha motioned for them all to head back to the house as well. "Frannie's fiancé, Jonathan, should be arriving soon."

********

"Here, make yourself useful," Martha shoved a stack of plates into the Doctor's hands and shooed him out of the kitchen. He knew she saw him as family, but he had the feeling if he tried to taste one more of her ingredients she was going to kill him. He thought it best to leave without protest.

The Doctor went into the dining room and began to set the table. Mickey joined him and started to help.

"So, tell me about this _doctor_ who's won Frannie's heart," the Doctor said by way of a greeting.

"Well, Boss. Jonathan's one of the best doctors Martha's ever trained for UNIT. A wonderful field medic." Mickey was putting the silverware next to the plates the Doctor laid down as they both walked around the table. "He's fiercely protective of his patients, even protecting them under fire. He has a way of calming people down and making them feel safe no matter how much pain they are in. That's no small feat, considering how tall he is."

"Tall?"

"Yeah. He's 6' 4" tall with ginger hair."

"I've always wanted to be ginger," the Doctor sighed.

"I know." Mickey put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. "He's heard all about you of course, from Martha, Frannie, and UNIT. He doesn't seem to be nervous about meeting you though. He doesn't intimidate easily. I admire that about him."

"So, not an idiot then?" The Doctor smiled at Mickey who laughed and smiled back. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil; that'll be Jonathan."

"Let me answer it." The Doctor went to the door and opened it. The tall, broad, tough looking young man on the other side got a rather startled expression on his face at the sight of the Doctor. To his credit, he recovered quickly.

"You're the Doctor, I presume?" Jonathan held out his hand and smiled. "It's an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too." The Doctor smiled back, grabbed Jonathan's hand, pulled him in the door, and slapped his shoulder. "So, tell me all about yourself." The Doctor steered him into the sitting room, so they could talk.

"Well Sir, I think the most important thing you need to know is that I love Frannie and plan to make her happy. Everything else is superfluous." Jonathan smiled broadly as the Doctor stared at him for a moment before smiling back.

"Well said, my boy." The Doctor looked at him hard. "Why do you look familiar?"

"Well, I've been told that I look a lot like my grandfather." Jonathan rubbed his chin. "Except I'm taller than he was. I never really saw the resemblance."

"Who was your grandfather?" the Doctor asked as he sat them both on the sofa.

"John Benton"

"Sergeant Major Benton?" The Doctor's voice got higher pitched and he was bouncing on his seat.

"Yes."

"He was a good man and a loyal friend." The Doctor smiled and looked off in the distance for a moment, remembering. "Did you know he once let me knock him out, so I could escape?"

Jonathan and the Doctor soon had an audience and spent the next hour swapping stories while dinner was cooking.

********

The dinner was plentiful and delicious. Far more food than any of them could possibly eat. Roast lamb with carrots and potatoes, homemade dinner rolls, half a dozen side dishes, and sticky toffee pudding for dessert. The Doctor figured the last one was made with him in mind.

The Doctor looked around the table at the smiling faces of his friends. Jack was passing food around the table while making suggestive comments about "meat," much to Mickey's annoyance. Martha was telling an embarrassing story about when she was stuck living with the Doctor in 1969. Leo and Tish were laughing and trying to draw out all the details from their sister. Frannie and Jonathan were pretending to pay attention, but they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. A feeling of warmth and happiness filled the Doctor.

_'This is my family,'_ he thought with satisfaction. Jack looked at him and smiled, sending a wave of love into his mind. The Doctor realized he was probably projecting his feelings without knowing it. He smiled back at his lover and sighed in contentment. He wondered, not for the first time, how he got so lucky.

********

After dinner, Jack offered to help Martha wash up. Everyone else headed for the sitting room, begging the Doctor for more stories of his travels. Jack wanted the chance to talk to Martha alone.

"Jonathan seems to be a nice young man." Jack started rinsing the food off the plates into the garbage disposal. "He makes Frannie happy."

"Yes, he really is a good man," Martha sighed.

"What is it?" Jack asked, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just wish Mum and Dad could have been here to see it."

"I miss them too." Jack pulled Martha into a hug and kissed her forehead. He decided to lighten the mood before it became too melancholy. "Of course, if she had been here she'd have killed the Doctor for licking the plates." That had Martha laughing and moving back to put the food away.

"I had to throw him out of the kitchen earlier for licking the vegetables."

"Sounds like the Doc."

"Are you staying in the TARDIS tonight or would you like me to fix up a couple of spare rooms?" Martha spooned leftovers into plastic containers for storage as she talked.

"I think it best all around if we stayed in the TARDIS. You do not want him using your bathroom." Jack laughed at the thought.

"I know what you mean. I had to live with him remember?" Martha laughed and nodded. "Just don't let him talk you into leaving for _any_ reason. His driving isn't the best and I don't want you missing the wedding."

"Don't worry. I won't," Jack promised as he loaded the dishwasher.

"Do you want me to knock on the door in the morning?"

"Why?"

"For breakfast of course. Mickey's making a proper fry-up and I expect you both to be there." Martha waved the spoon at him threateningly.

"I wouldn't dream of missing it." Jack laughed, but then turned a little serious. "I wanted to ask you how discreet we need to be at the wedding."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to be telling alien sex stories to civilians." Jack's leered and wiggled his eyebrows making Martha laugh again and slap his shoulder.

"I'd rather you didn't tell those to anyone, but if you must there shouldn't be too much of a problem. It's going to be a small wedding. Just Leo and Tish from my side. Leo's daughter can't make it and he hasn't talked to his ex in years. Mickey doesn't have any family but us, just friends from work. Jonathan comes from a line of UNIT personnel. His grandfather served with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart back in the day. So almost everyone there will be UNIT, retired UNIT, or already knows about the Doctor, so no Retcon needed."

"What, no Torchwood?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Well, after Gwen died, you and Ianto were the only ones we were friendly with." A look of grief flashed across Jack's face at their names. "Sarah Jane will be there too," she added quickly.

"The Doctor will be thrilled. He hasn't seen her in ages." Jack couldn't help but smile imagining that reunion. "I'm glad we all kept in touch over the years."

"It's been like a former companions support group, hasn't it?"

"Speaking of which," Jack asked, "what have you heard about Donna?"

"Sylvia hasn't called for months now, but the last I heard, Donna's son was still at Uni on that scholarship you arranged for him to win." Martha put her hand on Jack's arm and squeezed. "That was sweet of you, by the way."

"It was the least I could do." Jack took her hand and kissed it. "We may not be able to be a part of her life, but she will always be a part of ours."

"Yeah."

"I want to thank you. You and Mickey have seen me through a lot." Jack kissed her hand again before giving it back. "I don't think I would have made it without you two."

"You're welcome." Martha took a hard look at Jack. "It's been a lot longer for you than for us, hasn't it Jack?"

"That obvious?"

"There's a lightness about you. Almost a glow. Soooo, who is he - or is it a she?" Jack's eyes flicked to the sitting room where the Doctor was in the middle of a riveting story about witches and Shakespeare flirting with Martha. "The _Doctor_? You're kidding me! And he feels the same?"

"What can I say, I wore him down." Jack smiled his megawatt smile and winked. Martha was speechless.

********

That night their lovemaking was slow and tender, nothing like the desperate passion they shared after a dangerous or painful adventure. It wasn't about sex; it was about loving and cherishing each other. Afterwards, Jack fell asleep in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor lay awake watching his lover sleep. Jack's rhythmic breathing and peaceful expression was soothing and comforting to him. He liked these quiet hours of the night, they allowed him time to think of things other than mystery solving or survival. He used to hate this time of night as it gave him time to feel his loneliness. But that changed when he let Jack into his hearts. It had changed even more since their merger.

The Doctor had been thinking a lot lately about Jack and their relationship. Strange how the mere word _relationship_ used to scare him, wrapped up as it was with the domestics he had at one point tried so hard to avoid. You couldn't get much more domestic than the dinner they just had at Martha's and that made him feel joy, not fear.

For centuries he had avoided commitment, but the reasons for that didn't apply to Jack. There certainly wasn't any worry of him growing old or dying and with their merger so strong there was no fear of Jack ever leaving him for greener pastures. He wondered how Jack saw all this. Although his Captain had been raised in the 51st century, he had also lived through a third of the 19th, all of the 20th, and most of the first half of the 21st. He couldn't help but absorb some of their human views on relationships and commitments.

Jack would never say anything, but the Doctor could sometimes see envy, even longing in his eyes when he looked at married couples. The Doctor wanted to do something to show Jack he was committed to him.

_'I need to find a promise stone_ ,' he thought. _'I know I have a few left somewhere.'_

********

They were both dressed and ready when Martha knocked on the TARDIS door. The morning flew by in a whirlwind of activity. Breakfast was as delicious as dinner had been. Mickey had out done himself with the fry up. The Doctor especially liked the grilled tomatoes, but he hardly had time to savour them before it was time to go to the church.

It was a novelty to ride in the limo with Mickey and Martha. It had been centuries since he'd last been in one. Mickey got a bit annoyed with him for touching all the buttons for the windows, while Jack and Martha just whispered to each other and laughed.

The church was small, but had beautiful stained glass windows. Martha had decorated it with lots of fragrant flowers. The wedding ceremony was simple, but elegant. Francine was radiant in her long white dress as Mickey walked her down the aisle in his black tux. He looked so proud of his daughter. Martha was crying of course, even though she was smiling.

The Doctor felt a faint longing coming from Jack beside him. He didn't think Jack knew he was projecting. The Doctor reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. His Captain smiled at him, before turning back to watch the happy couple.

The Doctor looked around the church during the vows and saw so many familiar faces. A lot of the UNIT personal he had met in passing over the years. He recognized Jo Grant's daughter and her family. Then he spotted Sarah Jane and Luke in the back. He flashed on what she had said to him after the Crucible. He really did have the largest family in the world.

********

The reception had been nice so far. Good food and good conversation. The toasts had been short and humorous. Mickey had just finished the father/daughter dance and Jack had immediately taken over dancing Frannie around the room.

While Jack was dancing, the Doctor wandered over to Sarah Jane's table. She was sitting with Luke and a girl he presumed was Luke's daughter. None of them had seen him approaching as they were all watching Jack on the dance floor. Sarah looked so much older than he remembered her. Her hair was all silver now and there were many laugh lines on her face, but she still had the same bright smile.

Luke looked to be in his mid-thirties and the smile in his eyes when he looked at the little girl in his lap left no doubt that he was a doting father.

"Hello Sarah Jane," the Doctor said softly as he reached her table. She turned around and then stood up to hug him.

"Oh, it's so good to see you again, Doctor." They hugged each other tightly before he let her go and sat down next to her.

"And Luke," the Doctor said reaching across the table to shake his hand. "You're looking well. And who is this little angel?" He pointed to the little girl on Luke's lap.

"Oh, that's right. You haven't seen her since her christening, five years ago." Luke stood his daughter up on his lap. "Doctor, this is Jane Marie. Janie this is the Doctor." He wondered what Luke meant when he said _since her christening_ , but decided not to ask. The Doctor reached out his hand to the little girl. Janie shook it shyly.

"Do you really live in a big box that can disappear?" Janie asked.

"Yes, I do," nodded the Doctor.

"And you're in love with Uncle Jack?" It was almost a statement rather than a question.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor looked back and forth between Luke and Sarah Jane.

"It was pretty obvious to everyone at her christening," Luke stated.

"Oh, dear." Sarah Jane put her hand over her mouth. "I don't think that's happened for him yet."

Luke nodded. "That would explain his empty hand." He gave a wave at the Doctor's left hand.

"What's wrong with my hand?"

"I think we should stop talking about this before we mess up the timelines," Sarah Jane said with conviction. "But I will give you the date and time when Janie's christening was, so you and Jack will be there." She began writing something down on her napkin.

"I think that might be for the best," the Doctor said taking the napkin and putting it in his pocket, before turning his eyes back to Jack on the dance floor.

"You should go and dance with him." Sarah Jane put her hand on the Doctor's arm. "Seize the day."

********

"So are you flirting with me just to make my Dad mad?" Frannie asked with a grin.

"Of course I am," Jack stated as if it was obvious. "You know I think of you as a daughter. Besides, that new husband of yours looks like he could snap my neck with his bare hands."

"He probably could. That's one of the things I love about him." Right then the Doctor walked over to them.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked waiting for them to break apart.

"Sure Doc, she's all yours." Jack started to give Frannie's hand to the Doctor, but he was shaking his head.

"No, Jack. It's you I want to dance with."

"I'll leave you boys to it." Frannie beat a hasty retreat, as Jack took the Doctor into his arms for a slow dance.

"So what brought this on?" Jack could feel the Doctor's shyness, but also his love.

"I just realized that I've never actually danced with you before and I didn't want to miss the opportunity." They swayed together until the song ended. When the introduction music for the next song came on Jack recognized it immediately.

"I love this song," he said. "Whenever it used to come on the radio, it always reminded me of you." Jack pulled the Doctor a little closer and sang softly to him.

(For a video of this song:[ _Fly Me to the Moon_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oCW9Hey6IVY&feature=related))

_"Fly me to the moon._  
Let me play among the stars.  
Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars.  
In other words, hold my hand.  
In other words, Darling, kiss me." 

Jack gave the Doctor a quick kiss on his cheek and continued singing as he danced them around the room.

_"Fill my heart with song,_  
And let me sing forever more.  
You are all I long for.  
All I worship and adore.  
In other words, please be true.  
In other words, I love you." 

The Doctor leaned in close to Jack's neck and whispered into his ear. "I love you too, Jack."

Jack's breath hitched and his stomach felt like he was on the downward section of a rollercoaster. He knew the Doctor loved him - he felt it in his mind every day - but this was the first time he'd said those words out loud. He had to swallow hard against the tightness in his throat before he could continue singing. He sang much louder now, putting special emphasis on certain words.

_"Fill my heart with song,_  
Let me sing forever more.  
 **You** are all I long for.  
All I **worship** and **adore.**  
In other words, please be true.  
In other words, in other words  
I love... **you.**

As soon as Jack stopped singing the whole room burst into applause, making the lovers jump apart. They hadn't noticed that everyone had stopped to watch them. The Doctor blushed up to his hairline. Jack took an overly exaggerated bow, then he grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"If you'll excuse us, there is something we need to do," he announced. He dragged the Doctor off the dance floor, out the door and round the corner of the building, where he proceeded to snog him senseless up against the wall.

********

Later, after the newlyweds were bid farewell, Mickey and Martha came over to Jack and the Doctor's table.

"I'm so glad you came." Martha hugged each of them in turn. "It meant so much to Frannie."

"It means a lot to Martha, too" Mickey smiled as he shook both their hands. Jack pulled him into a hard hug. Mickey laughed when Jack let him go. "So what are your plans now?"

"Oh, we really should be taking off soon." The Doctor looked at Jack to confirm.

"Yeah, there's something I need to do." Jack looked at the Doctor and sent him an image of Ianto's grave. The Doctor nodded his understanding.

"Well, don't let the Doctor take so long between visits next time." Martha wagged her finger at the Doctor, but smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Jack hugged Martha tightly, and then let her move on to the Doctor again.

As she hugged him she leaned in closer and whispered. "I'm so glad you two decided to get together. You seem to make each other happy." She kissed the Doctor on the cheek.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," the Doctor admitted.

"Well, grab it and hold on tight," Martha said as she grabbed Mickey's hand tightly.

"That's what we did." Mickey kissed her hand and smiled. "Take care of yourself, Boss. You too, Captain Cheesecake."

"That's Beefcake," Jack insisted. "Just ask the Doctor." The Doctor rolled his eyes once again.

********

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jack as he knelt beside Ianto's grave. He was too far away to hear what Jack was saying, but he could feel the faint echo of love and grief coming from his lover's mind. He felt like an intruder standing there.

He wrapped his fingers around the smooth stone in his pocket and felt its warmth and weight pressing against his palm. He wondered if making the oath he planned to make was really a good idea. He wasn't sure if Jack would understand it or approve, but the Doctor felt it was something he needed to do.

Jack turned his head around and motioned for the Doctor to come and join him at the grave. As he approached, the Doctor began to hear what Jack was saying.

"You were right Ianto, just as you always were. You said the Doctor loved me and I wouldn't believe it." Jack took the Doctor's hand when he came close enough. There were tears running freely down his face and the Time Lord longed to hold him.

"I didn't call him when I lost you, like you always said I should. He came to me. Can you believe that?" Jack squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"You said you wanted me to be happy after you were gone and I couldn't imagine how that'd be possible, but I am now. I just wanted you to know, I'm happy." Jack was still crying, even though he was smiling. It made the Doctor ache for him.

"I will never forget you, Ianto Harkness-Jones." Jack stood up, leaned over, and placed a soft kiss to the marble headstone. He turned around and smiled at the Doctor as he wiped away his tears. "I'm ready to go now." He began to take a step towards the TARDIS, but the Doctor let go of his hand and stepped closer to the grave instead.

The Doctor opened his side of the merger fully, allowing Jack to feel all of his emotions. He could tell that he had surprised Jack by this, but his lover soon followed suit. All of Jack's emotions flowed into him, the grief and the love.

"I know we didn't always get along," the Doctor said to the grave, "but I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of our Captain for all those years. Thank you for loving him and trying to make him happy." The Doctor pulled the stone from his pocket and held it out in front of him in his open palm. It began to glow a soft green.

"I vow now that I will do everything in my power to bring Jack joy and happiness for the rest of my existence. I accept him as my Allentaria." He laid the stone on the grave and stood back up. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the stone. The ground began to vibrate under the stone and soon it had sunk down deep into the grave. The Doctor nodded in satisfaction and put the screwdriver back in his coat.

"Time to go," the Doctor said as he closed down most of his side of the merger. Jack sent his Time Lord a feeling of bewilderment and an image of a question mark. "I'll tell you later," the Doctor added as they walked back to the TARDIS.

********

Jack wasn't sure what had just taken place, but he knew it was important. The emotions he had felt from the Doctor when he had made that vow were strong, solemn, reverent, and heartfelt. He could tell it meant more than just the words and that name the Doctor said in his native language had great meaning to him. Jack waited until the Doctor sent them into the Vortex before speaking again.

"Sweetheart, please tell me what just happened." The Time Lord looked at him and sighed, before sitting down on the jump seat. "What was that stone and what was that name that you called me?"

The Doctor motioned for Jack to join him on the jump seat. "It's a little hard to explain, but I'll try." He rubbed the back of his neck then leaned forward, folded his hands loosely in front of him and put his elbows on his knees.

"I'm listening," Jack said reassuringly as he put his hand on his lover's shoulder.

"The stone is made of cronomite. It could only be found on Gallifrey. It absorbs residual vortex radiation from a time traveller and turns it into energy. That's why it was glowing. Once it's refined it's used in many parts of the TARDIS. We only used the raw form in ceremonies."

"And what did that ceremony mean?"

"It was usually used in an induction ceremony, when someone was to be accepted into a new House. You see, we didn't really have families as such after the age of eight," the Doctor explained. "We had houses. The head of the house had to promise to take care of the new member. But the stones can be used for other promises as well."

"So, you're accepting me into your family?"

"Not specifically, but sort of."

"And the name you called me?"

"That's a little harder to explain. It doesn't translate well." The Doctor started rubbing his neck again.

"Do your best."

"Well, Allentaria doesn't have to be a person. Most Time Lords never found theirs. Some probably found it but didn't have the courage to commit to it. I certainly never thought I'd find it." The Doctor sighed and looked off in the distance.

"What is it?"

"The closest I can get to the translation is that Allentaria means - _out of all that there is, or was, or ever could be, it's that which has become a part of me that makes me want to continue existing._ "

"So, I'm your reason for living?" Jack smiled as the Doctor smiled back shyly and nodded his head. They both sat quietly as Jack thought about what it all meant. "Doctor, did you just marry me?"

"Well, Time Lords don't really have the concept of marriage. No couple ever stayed together through all of their regenerations. But I did vow to bring you happiness for the rest of my existence, which is also not a Time Lord concept. So, marriage, I guess is as close an interpretation as any."

"So why didn't you let me take the vow too?"

"I didn't want you to feel obligated."

"Obligated? Obligated! I love you, you idiot. I'm already obligated to you." Jack stood up and rubbed his face with his hands, trying not to feel frustrated. "Do you not want me to be married to you?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean... do you want to marry _me_?" Jack smiled and went down on one knee.

"Doctor, will you marry me?"

"Yes," was all the Doctor said before he had his arms full of Jack. When he pulled back from the embrace, Jack jumped up.

"Give me until tomorrow," Jack said as he started to leave. "I have a lot to do."

********

There was a knock on the Doctor's bedroom door the next morning. He thought that was a bit strange - the only other person on board was Jack and this was his bedroom too. When he opened the door, Jack was standing in the hall in a sky blue tunic and slacks. The blue colour of it made Jack's eyes shine. The matching slacks were tightly fitted and he could tell Jack wasn't wearing anything under it. His Captain handed him a matching outfit made from what felt like brushed cotton.

"Put this on and I'll wait for you." The Doctor did as asked then stepped out of their room.

"Follow me." Jack said as he began to walk down a hallway the Doctor didn't remember being there before. It wasn't long before they came to a door the Doctor knew for sure he had never seen before. The wooden door had symbols from Jack's native language carved into it.

"And here I thought I knew every part of my ship."

"The TARDIS made it especially for this." Jack started to open the door as the Doctor felt a wave of nervousness coming from his lover. He put his hand on Jack's shoulder to reassure him. They walked into a small room with a high ceiling. The floor was made of wood and the only furniture was a small wooden table in the middle of the room. On the table was a lit red candle, a velvet box with two rings in it, two small wooden goblets and one large goblet. There were two red cushions on the floor in front of the table and Jack motioned for the Doctor to kneel down on one. Jack kneeled on the other.

"Tell me what I should do." The Doctor was just as nervous as Jack.

"Turn to face me, and then just repeat what I do and say." Jack put his right hand over the Doctor's left heart. "My heart shows who I truly am. All that I am I will share with you."

The Doctor put his right hand over Jack's heart and repeated the words as he sent a wave of love to his immortal. Jack smiled, nodded, then reached for the box and took out one of the rings. It was made of two interwoven bands of metal, one of gold and one of silver. Jack took the Doctor's left hand and slipped the ring onto him.

"This ring represents my possessions. All that I have I will share with you." Again the Doctor repeated it, slipping on Jack's ring and then kissing his hand. It made Jack smile again and his nervousness abated.

Jack turned back to the table and took one of the small goblets. He poured what looked like water from the small goblet into the larger one.

"Water is life. All of my life I will share with you." The Doctor did the same, pouring his water into the larger goblet and repeating the words with conviction. Jack reached over and took down the larger goblet and drank from it. He then handed it to the Doctor who did the same before replacing it on the table. He waited for Jack to do something else, but he just grinned at the Doctor.

"We're married now," Jack finally said as he grabbed his husband's head in both his hands and kissed him. The kiss began to grow quite passionate, before the Doctor pulled back.

"Oh, before I forget," the Doctor said, "we need to go to Luke's daughter's christening." Jack really should have been use to his swift mood changes, but he just stared at him open-mouthed. The Doctor looked down at his new ring and smiled. "Well, at least that explains the empty hand comment."

Jack just kissed him again. _'Probably to shut me up,'_ thought the Doctor. But then Jack started moving his hands down his body and all coherent thought left him.

********

Several hours later the Doctor lay awake in bed staring at his new husband. He had never felt so much love for anyone in all his lives. Just the little smile that crossed Jack's face while he slept, sent insects flying around in his stomach. He lived for that smile. When Jack said his name in that lust deepened voice, it made his knees weak. He wondered if what he felt was normal. Was this what being a new husband was supposed to feel like? He had no basis for reference.

As he had told Jack earlier, Time Lords didn't have the concept of marriage. Marriage was for the "lesser beings" as a way to gain a stable means of obtaining sex, procreating, and raising children. Time Lords didn't use sex to gain children and said children were raised by the community, more than the family. Besides, Time Lords were suppose to be above sex altogether.

_'They didn't know what they were missing.'_ The Doctor laughed at the thought. _'If they had all had some really good sex now and again I'm sure they wouldn't have been such stuck up, self-righteous arses.'_

He wanted to ask Jack about it as he had been married at least twice, Ianto being the last one. Jack was sleeping so peacefully the Doctor didn't want to wake him. Maybe it didn't matter what he was _supposed_ to feel. He should just enjoy it. He decided he was going to do just that. He slipped his arms around Jack's waist and sighed contentedly as he closed his eyes.

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it, so I'll stop worrying if it's any good.**

_Author's Post-note:_ _On the 51st century Boeshane wedding - I felt beings that Boeshane was a desert planet two things would be cherished because they were rare, wood and water. Hence the wooden door, floor, table, and goblets that you share the water in. I made sure to use the word "share" as this is the 51st century, so this ceremony would be just as good for three, four, or even more people in a relationship._  
 ****  
**Next in the series:** [ Prelude in Paradise - [Adult only]   
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856970)

**Don't be shy. Let me know if you liked it.**


End file.
